


your eyes they see clear (enjoy your problems)

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: Kelly expected a normal lunch date, for her and Alex's anniversary.However, life had other plans for her.





	your eyes they see clear (enjoy your problems)

“Alex didn’t mention you picking me up.” Kelly said, when Supergirl arrived at her office. “Did she say I needed extra protection? Ma’alefa’ak is back in the Phantom Zone now, I think I can find my way to my girlfriend’s apartment by myself.”

Kara smiled.

“You certainly can.” She said, trying to hide how happy she was to hear someone refer to Alex as “my girlfriend” again. Kelly was… well, basically perfect for Alex, and Kara couldn’t be more pleased to see her sister finding love once more, especially after Maggie, and the piece of Alex's heart that she'd taken with her.

(And she was glad that Kelly was staying, after James left- even though of course she would miss him, Kelly seemed to click with everyone, and Kara was happy for it. Even happier that Alex had gotten to heal before meeting her, and that Kelly could very well help her with such healing)

“But that’s not why I’m here.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“Well, Alex- Director Danvers- is a little bit busy right now.” Kara said. “She’ll be able to meet you for lunch, it’s just that she can’t leave her workplace. And it’s a secret location.”

_Director Danvers, you said?_

“So you have to blindfold me and fly me there.” Kelly answered, looking up at Kara with an amused expression. “To wherever she works. Well, I can’t say I’ve ever heard that one before…”

“I can tell you it's nearby. And I won’t drop you, I promise.” Kara said. “If you do want to continue with this date, and not make other plans, that is- I don’t want to sound presumptuous or anything.”

_Good thing Alex and Kelly didn't meet when Alex was working in the Batcave DEO facility..._

“Of course I do, Alex and I have been dating for two months.” Kelly said. “I kind of mind-melded with an evil Green Martian and got the ability to recognize who he was shapeshifted as, I'd like to think I'm used to things going weird around here by now. Hold this?”

Kara took the container of potstickers Kelly offered her, restraining herself from eating one, as Kelly took a headband from her purse and put it over her eyes.

“That good?”

“That’s perfect.” Kara said, handing the potstickers back. “This is only for the first visit- I’m sure Director Danvers... Alex... will give you clearance the next time, she just has to check things over with Pam from HR.”

“Okay.” Kelly answered, laughing nervously as Kara scooped her up. “Take me to my girlfriend.”

“You got it. Just hold on tight- to both me, and the potstickers.”

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this was... something I just felt like writing, based on the 5x05 stills? Sorry that it isn't that long.
> 
> And it's my first Alex/Kelly fic, kind of, so if you like that please let me know!
> 
> (title from _ Enjoy Your Life _ by Marina)


End file.
